degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3027589-20171129010425
Justice League was such a whiplash of plot-loose scenes, I can't grasp how people enjoyed it. I mean, the action was entertaining. Especially the scene where Steppenwolf invaded Thymescira and the Amazons banded together, but that lasted not even ten minutes. But here's what reaaallly bothered me: *Holy god, humor overload. Bruce Wayne/Batman should not be popping off a one-liner between every scene. It worked okay in Batman vs Superman and that was because it was a very droll film to begin with. But OG Batman is a serious, grim asshole, who masks the emotion of him caring about those close to him by pushing them away, not googling puns on his Batcomputer. Bob Kane... Bill Finger, we failed you. *At the end of BVS, the shot of Clark's casket clearly shows his powers returning, hinting he was coming back to life... but flash forward to JL, everyone was saying he was dead for a year. If they really were gonna kill him off, why show the little bit of dirt levitating? It's not like he came back on his own like what was implied. They literally had to shock him back to life. Ugh this story telling. *Steppenwolf sounded and looked pretty cool, but something about his actual face looked weird. He reminded of a creature from World of Warcraft or something. He was a pretty good villain, though. *Mera looked awesome too, but I wish they actually showed her fighting instead of swimming around. *Aquaman was such a Bro, but at least likable one, lol. I hated that he joined the league so late, but he was funny and they choreographed his fight scenes well. Loved the scene where he sat on Diana's lasso. His dry wit was on point. *Also what was with that random conversation between Mera and Arthur about his mom issues? Steppenwolf had just invaded their world, took the mother box then left. They didn't even mention that and had a heart to heart about Arthur's childhood. Lol priorities. More like shoehorning in backgrounds because writers were too lazy to give everyone an origin movie before the team up. *The writers totally cheated off Lord of the Rings with Diana's explanation on how the Mother boxes got divided, lol. *The only thing keeping this Barry Allen from being a true stereotypical, quirky, socially awkward, self conscious snowman was him pulling out a fidget spinner. Grant Gustin, darling, I'm so sorry for all the times I roasted your version (lol not really). I admit, there was some of his scenes that made me laugh, but through the whole movie, I wasn't into their take on his character. Ezra Miller is good at comedy and those types of socially anxious characters, but I just don't buy it as The Flash. It's too overdone. #NotMyBarryAgain *Also, given the way how much Barry talked, they could have given a lot of his screen time to Victor, who needed them and barely had any separate scenes away from his origin explanations. *Wonder-Woman's fight scenes and the way she fights will always be the best. So glad her character took the lead for this movie again. *This DCEU's Alfred is my favorite. He's such a laid back old guy and really funny. *Counting how man times Lois says Clark's name in public, in front of everyone, you'd think people would start to catch onto who Superman really is. xD I'm kinda glad I bothered watching a bootleg because now I really know Diana is one of the few saving graces of the DCEU. Aquaman could be too depending on his solo movie, but I don't have hoped for everyone else since they were literally just thrown together. I guess I'll still be here to see it all, but I'm not paying for a ticket anymore, lol.